The eNd: Destiny Meets Finale (World Wide Liberation 3)
by Reshiramgirl88
Summary: This is the end. Ghetsis and Giovanni have joined forces and are an unbeatable force. How will our Heroes be able to take down these evil masterminds yet again! But not only that, what will they do when there is not just one. But two. Confused yet? Read to find out. (Coauthoring with the awesome Myraah. Last of these series. Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW!)
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI**

**Hi guys. My name is RESHRIAMGIRL88.**

**And welcome to last book of the World Wide Liberation series. Or like Myraah calls it. The Pokemon Liberation project series. **

**Well, as you can already tell this is a coauthoring between me and Myraah. Who is really awesome?**

**She is an amazing writer and I really recommend you to go check out some of her other stories.**

**Now, where was I?  
Oh yes, the story.  
I'm sorry, but my promise to draw the cover for this story failed. ((I am a terrible artist))**

**But. I have a Devianart that I am going to post some of my drawings I did. A while back, but none of them would work for my fanfictions. Sorry. Still the same name. The fabulous: Reshiramgirl88.**

**Now, without delay!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW! **

Chapter 1: On Stage Action

-N's POV-

The train was small and fast. We went from Jhoto to Kanto in less than an hour.

I couldn't get the warning from the conductor.

_"Alright, you may pass. But I'll warn you, I hear something odd is going on there."  
Hilda looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Some weird guy is going about giving weird speeches or something. I don't really know."_

There was a tight pinch in my hand.

Hilda held my squeezed my hand and looked up at me with concern in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

I pushed my thoughts aside and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. What do you think Leaf and Blue have been up to? And what about Layla?"

She looked away. "I don't have a clue. It's been like a month since we've seen them all."

"Yeah….." I agreed.

The breaks of the train slowly let out a squeak.

Soon the train stopped completely and the whole car piled out.

A whole crowd of people were gathering around this large stage.

"Hilda, it looks like something is going on over there. Let's go check it out!" I pulled Hilda toward the stage, trying to get a better look at who was in front of the crowd.  
Two men stood on top of the stage. One too familiar and the other not so much but I had heard a lot about him.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to talk to you about Pokémon Liberation," the green haired man called out.

"Ghetsis." I cursed under my breath, forming a fist.

"It can't be!" Hilda gasped. "But we just….. He…"  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Many of you are thinking, 'What is this liberation? Sir Ghetsis? Please inform me!'" Ghetsis said, while dozens of heads bobbed up and down in agreement.

I looked around as my 'father' spoke, spotting people I knew and were strangers. Four stood out in particular.

"Hilda." I nudged the side of her arm and pointed at the four people.

She gasped, then cut through the crowd running towards the people.

"Hilda!" I shouted after her.

"Watch where you're going!" People exclaimed as the two of us cut through the crowd.

"Layla! Blue!" Hilda exclaimed as we neared the four.

One girl turned to us, smiling from ear to ear. "White!"

The other girl turned and saw me, her face lighting up. "N!"  
Then the other two turned. Blue and some other kid who wasn't very happy at all.

"Layla!" Hilda hugged her Kanto buddy.

"White! Its so god to see you!" Layla cried, hugging Hilda back.

"Nice to see you again Leaf." I smiled.

She smiled too, "Nice to see you too, N."  
"So it looks like you survived." Blue smirked.

"Blue!" Hilda exclaimed and then hugged him too.

"Hilda." Layla whispered. "Who is that man up there?"

I clenched my teeth, as Hilda's gaze fell on me.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Stay here, where it's safe."

"But!" She grabbed my shoulder as I began to walk toward the stage. "NO, please don't."  
"I'll be back. I promise." I shrugged her hand off and headed toward the stage.

Pulling up my collar, stuffing my hair in my shirt, and pulling my hat down, I tried my best to hide my identity.

"You see, all I am trying to say is. You need to release your Pokémon!" 'Father' chimed from the stage.

"Yes, you must do what he says! It's for the greater good, after all!" The other man that stood with Ghetsis on the stage explained.

The man wore a long balck suit with sleek black hair and eyes that seemed to have no color.

I watched the two on the stage. But then something caught my eye.

In the crowd a small guy with bright red hair was making his way towards the stage. Almost like me.

I watched him as he went, trying to get a good look at what he really looked like.

When there was a break in the crowd, I got a good look.

He had jacket that was navy blue/ dark purple that had red lines running along the edges. His eyes were just a little darker then the color of his pointy red hair. He had a look of determination on his face.

The boy stopped at the foot of the stage, glaring at the man in black.

I got to there a few seconds behind him.

I stood silently next to him, watching him and Ghetsis at the same time.

"I promise it's for the greater good!" Ghetsis smirked.

"I don't believe that garbage!" The boy next to me exclaimed.

All eyes immediately turned to us.

I tipped my hat lower, concealing my face completely.

"Silver…" The man in black scowled only loud enough for the two of us to hear him.

"What did you say?" Ghetsis said in a tone I knew too-well.

"I said," The boy, apparently named Silver, repeated. "That I don't believe any of the garbage you're dumping on us."

"Then why don't you come up here, and explain you're reasoning then." 'Father' cooed, knowing exactly what to do.

"Gladly," Silver climbed up on the stage and faced the crowd. "These two men here, are telling us a bunch of lies. Pokémon are meant to be with people!"

He was actually doing it, the weird kid was actually going up against Ghetsis, something I could never accomplish.

"That's enough, Silver." The man in black barked, grabbing the boy's shouler.

"Hey! Let him go!" I jumped up on the stage and pushed the man's hand off the red-haired boy.

"N!" Someone exclaimed from the crowd.

"N?" Ghetsis whispered in confusion.

Then a hand shot out and yanked my hair.

My hat tumbled to the ground, and I was pushed down onto my knees.

The Shadow Triad stood above me, looking down at me like some little bug.

They each wore smug grins.

"Well, well. Look who just happen to be in Kanto?" Ghetsis smirked.

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: "HEY! OVER HERE!"

Layla's POV

"Sabrina," I moaned. "Practically half the city is outside to hear this supposed speech! Can't I go out?"  
Sabrina frowned. "Layla, you aren't fully healed," she answered softly.  
"Of course not," I snapped. "I got injured about a week or so ago. The doctor said I'd be fine if I didn't do anything reckless. Besides, I've healed a little. I don't need to use the wheel chair anymore, and it doesn't hurt to move. Please?"  
"Fine. Just be absolutely careful."

Blue's POV

I walked down the streets of Saffron City, Leaf at my side. Apparently some large speech was being held at the plaza downtown.  
"Leaf! Blue!" a voice cried. Layla hobbled over, crutches atow.  
"Layla! How've you been?"  
"Good. But hurry! That speech is about to start!"  
We ran down the streets, Layla managing to keep up. Before long we were lost in the crowd.  
"Blue! Layla!" a voice cried. White pushed through the crowd and came over.  
"White!" I smiled. It was good to see her.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, today I would like to tell you all about Pokemon Liberation," one of the men said.  
White panicked, looking at the front stage. N, who had also appeared, had a similar reaction. Did they know who that person was?  
"White," came N's command, "Stay here where it's safe." He walked ahead to the stage."  
"Well, well, well," the man with green hair said crookedly. "Look who happens to be in Kanto…"  
As if on cue, three men teleported and grabbed N, pinning him down.  
"N!" White cried. Before she could move forward, I pulled her back.

White's POV  
I stared in shock. There wasn't really much else I could do, given the situation.  
Had Blue not held me back by my arms, I probably would have stormed up that stage.  
"Blue," I snapped, trying to free myself. "Let me go."  
"That doesn't sound too smart," he replied calmly.  
"Blue! This isn't funny! N's in trouble!"  
"And you're the last one that should be going out there. You know that man, don't you?"  
"So what?"  
"White, didn't you just get out of the hospital? If you go up there…" Blue paused. "White, this is for your own good."  
I groaned. Looking ahead, I could see N fidgeting, starting to cough. Oh no…  
I knew what I had to do. Even if Blue wouldn't let go, I could still distract Ghetsis.  
"GHETSIS! LOOK OVER HERE!" I screamed. Immediately the crowd divided, giving Ghetsis a clear view of me.  
"White!" Blue cried.  
Ghetsis smirked. "I should've expected both of you to have been here." He turned towards the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen! These two rebellious children have been ruining the bonds between people and pokemon. Their selfishness persists to destroy all hope we have for the future. I insist we get rid of them."  
My eyes widened. Not at Ghetsis's lies, but at the agreement of the crowd. Almost instantly, my hands were released. I turned to Blue, but he was lying on the ground, grasping his stomach. In his place was one of the Shadow Triad. Before I could react, my sight was blocked, and my body fell numb.

I woke up in a dimmed room, my arms tied behind my back, and my mouth gagged. Looking over, I could see N in the same state, only asleep. Aside from the two of us, there was one other. A boy, maybe a year younger than myself, lay down in a similar condition as N and myself. The boy had long, red hair, and a navy blue suit.  
Once the shock had disappeared, the pain began to register. I felt a strong pain surging through my head, and my eyesight was shaky.  
Everything had happened so fast, I wasn't sure what to make of it. One minute we were in that crowd, and the next, knocked out and tied up who knows where.  
I knew my actions weren't the smartest, but N still seemed weak from what had happened about a week ago. After all, he had almost died.  
Through the buzzing in my head, I could hear a distinct click sound from nearby. Following this, a large door opened, bringing in two men, dressed in uniforms.  
"The bosses would like a word with you three," growled the men.  
Lyra's POV  
"Yes, Professor Elm?" I asked, walking into his lab. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Ah. Hello, Lyra," replied the Professor. "Professor Oak visited recently. He came to give me this." In his outstretched palm, Professor Elm held a rectangular card.  
"What is this?" I asked, looking at the card closely. The top of the card was full of strange lines and other figures, almost like the kind you'd find on a shopping tag.  
"This is a ticket for the ship in Olivine City. With this, you can access Vermillion City of Kanto."  
"You mean," I said, pausing to conceal my shrieks of joy, "That I can visit Kanto?"  
"That's exactly what I mean." Professor Elm smiled, and I took it as an invitation.  
"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"  
Ethan's POV  
"Hey, Lyra," I asked, looking over my shoulder. "What are you planning to do in Kanto?"  
"Hmm," she responded. "I'm not really sure. All I know is that I'm going to have a lot of fun!"  
"Me too," I said, grinning. "I haven't been to Kanto ever since I was a toddler, when we lived with my dad. Just thinking about it makes me feel good inside. What about you Marill?" I glanced over at my partner pokemon, who made a chirping sound.  
"Sounds good. Let's go!"

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
Oh, and HAPPY EASTER! **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 3: Silver

-Red's POV-

... ….. (Stuff happened). …. ….. (A lot happened)

-Silver's POV-

A tall green haired boy stood next to me, watching me curiously but not enough for a normal person not to notice. Hence the word 'normal'.

Let me just tell you, I'm not normal.

I was raised by my mother and father, even though I never really saw much of him. But every time he came home he was always happy to see me. I would always greet him with the same goofy grin.

I always hoped he would come to my career day, so one day found out what my fantastic father did. When the day would be coming up I would leave little hints for my father all around the house, hoping he would notice one, then on the day of he would walk in and surprise us all. Yeah, that would be the day. The day I finally showed all of my 'friends' that I actually had a father. A father that was not dead, or not just made up. A father that actually loved me.

Yeah, I was so ignorant to what he really did then.

It wasn't until I was old enough to go out on my very own Pokémon journey that was when I finally knew what my father did for a living.

He, was the head of the despicable team Rocket. The one that attempted to take over Kanto, but was stopped by a very famous set of trainers named Green, Blue, and Red.

I always looked up to him, and when I finally found that out. It was like he, _betrayed _me.

Anyways, that is enough of dwelling on the past. Please, stop asking. Let's just move on, please.

I hate telling the past, it always makes me feel weak. I hate WEAK! Weak Pokémon! Weak trainers! You name it.

Anyways.

The strange tall green-haired guy stood at the front of the stage watching the guy standing with my father on stage.

The guy was rambling on about something called 'pokemon liberation?' What the heck was that?!  
The boy next to me lowly growled at his ranting.

"I promise it's for the greater good." The man on stage remarked, that was when I snapped.

All of it happened in a blur of colors and the next thing I knew was that everything of Kanto was becoming a black.

-N's POV-

"GHETSIS!" A too familiar scream cut through he crowd, distracting my father for a second. "LOOK OVER HERE!"

"Hilda," I cursed under my breath.

As soon as I knew it, the shadow triad had let me go to go after her.

"NO! STOP!" I tried to scream, but, curse my stupid illness, I could feel an urge in my throat rising. I let out a few cough racking my body with pain.

I only got to catch a glimpse of Hilda, before the wonders of Kanto faded to a black.  
She was surrounded, by the shadow triad before she, herself fell to the ground limp.

I didn't remember much. All I know was a gruff voice shook me awake, saying the three of us need to see the bosses. Three of us? Bosses?

I groaned and tried to sit up.

Something held me back against a hard wooden chair.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to see a tied up Hilda and that boy with the red hair.

"Hilda!" I gasped in surprise.

She smiled a little, happy to see me, but it quickly disappeared.

The boy beside me was starting to wake up.

Hilda and I would soon realize that he is not much of a morning person.

"Huh?" He woke up suddenly, looking around frantically. "W-where am I?"

"Quiet you!" The sound echoed throughout the room as skin slapped against skin.

The next thing that happened would be forever etched into my mind.

The boy was quiet as he glared down at the floor, then a small smirk of victory formed on his face. "You know, admiral." He said silently. "How do you think Master Giovanni will like it when he hears you slapped his oldest son?"

The man that had woke us up stayed silent.

"Ha, I knew it. You blithering fool!" The boy remarked. "Now release me this instant!"  
We both looked at him curiously as the man went over an untied him.

He looked over at the two of us, then sighed. "Release those two too."  
"But sir." The man tried to reason with him.

"Right now!" The boy demanded crossing his arms.

The man scurried over to us and untied us with trembling hands.

He fumbled around with the rope, trying his best to get it undone.

"NOW YOU WEAK IDIOT!" He snapped.

I jumped at his sudden outburst and so did the man. He nearly had a heart attack. I was done with this spoiled brat.

"HEY! That's no way to treat someone!" I yelled at the kid.

He turned and glared at me. "Would you rather stay here? I'm actually doing you a favor here."  
I stayed silent, and glared at him.

The man finally untied me and went over to Hilda.

"You know you don't have to do this." Hilda said to him silently.

He smiled up at her, "I must do whatever my master tells me to do."

I stood up and stretched, watching the red head ever so carefully.

He watched me, and as soon as Hilda was free we all raced toward the door.

I watched the red-haired boy as I ran with Hilda on my side.

She looked at me, and mouthed one word. "Stop."  
I watched her carefully, then turned away from both of them. I wasn't going to enjoy hanging out with this 'Silver.' Who really is he?

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Author's FYI  
TAKE IT AWAY MYRAAH!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: My son

Layla's POV

It all happened so fast. White, N, and that red headed one disappeared in a flash of light.

The crowd of people bustled with confusion. Then again, I was just as confused.

"Blue? Leaf?" I looked worriedly at the duo. "What just happened?"

"I don't really know," Blue replied, "but I don't think those three are safe. We should look for them."

Blue got onto his feet, helped in doing so by Leaf. The three of us pushed through the crowd, trying to move. After a good while of walking through people, we made it onto the sidewalk.

"The problem is," remarked Leaf, "is that we have no leads. We can only guess where those three were taken.

"Right. So….what do you guys suppose we do?"

Blue pondered this.

"I wouldn't split up, for safety reasons. Kanto seems a little more dangerous now."

I laughed, but not out of humor. "So what? You suggest we just look everywhere? Kanto's pretty big."

"If you have a better idea, Layla," Blue snapped, "speak"

"Well…."

White's POV

We ran out of the building, quietly and quickly.

I wasn't really sure what had happened, and how it had worked. Something happened though. The snappy kid had freed us. He seemed very grumpy, for lack of a better word.

N slowed down, taking a moment to breathe heavily.

"Hey," I called. "Let's take a break."

The redhead glared at me. "Are you stupid? We'll get caught in no time!"

"Quiet, you. If you had almost died recently, I'm sure you'd need to take a rest once in a while."

"What?" Redhead looked at me strangely. "Neither of you were near death."

"Actually both of us were," I replied, looking over at N. "You okay?"

"Fine," he said quietly. "If we're going to take a rest, let's hide."

I nodded, and we headed down the route, hiding in the trees.

Lyra's POV

I skipped down the road, Ethan not far behind me. The wind whistled softly. Today was a good day. But days are usually good.

Had I watched where I was going, I wouldn't have ran into that man. But, careless me, I did.

"Sorry sir!" I said quickly.

"No problem. Hey….you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

I looked up at the man. Had I seen him before?

"Nope!"

"Ah, well, goodbye." The man tilted his hat and walked onwards.

"Lyra!" Ethan ran over. "That guy…didn't we see him? Remember, when we traveled to the past with Celebi? Wasn't he the leader of Team Rocket?"

"Really?" I scratched my forehead. "Rings a bell…"

"Lyra, I think he's up to no good. We should stop him."

"From what? He's allowed to walk. He isn't doing anything wrong."

"Lyra…." Ethan gave me the face.

"Fine.." I huffed. "Let's go."

Ethan's POV

We crept up behind the team Rocket boss. We watched his every movement, like when he raised his wrist to check the time, and when he started to look around.

After a while, another man came, one I didn't know. He had long green hair, and was robed in…well robes.

"Have you found any news about where those three escaped off too?" the green haired man asked.

"No. Have your troops started looking for them?"

"Why should they? One of _your _men let them free."

"Yes, and I've fired him. Look. If we're going to work as a team to destroy these pathetic people, we need to do just that-work together. If we keep arguing we'll get nowhere," The boss of team Rocket snapped.

"Whatever. Who was that redhead, anyways?"

The Team Rocket boss turned away. "No one." The other man laughed.

"Really? Then why were you so surprised when he showed up?"

"He's a fool. A nuisance."

"Your son?" The green haired one asked. The team rocket boss looked shocked.

"How did you know Silver was my son?"

"The green haired one was mine."

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 5: On the run

-Red's POV-

…. …. .., ….. (They left me, again) … …. . …. …. ….. (It's like I don't even exist) …, … …. ….. …. …. … … …. .. … … … …? (Gee, you save Kanto from team Rocket and this is the kind of thank you get?)

-Silver's POV-

We hid in the branches of the largest oak tree on the route. I sat quietly watching people pass along down the route, laughing and smiling. It made me sick. I turned away and maneuver back to the two.

The green haired boy was hunched over, as if he was having trouble trying to catch a breath, and was coughing but not loud enough for anyone to really hear. I stared at him with curiosity, the girl did say that they almost died. But how? They must be weak.

However, the girl, she reminded me much of my Jhoto childhood friends, Lyra. If she had colored contacts and dressed up like her she could be her twin, with slightly darker hair of course. The girl hovered next to the boy with a look of concern and remorse. The boy then looked up and smiled at her. A fake smile, one my father usually wore when he came home to see my mother and me. But under the boy's smile hid pain. Was he trying to hide his agony just so the girl wouldn't be so worried? I never really understood why some people would do that, you are in pain so it must be allowed to show. But not all hurting needs to be pronounced to the world. Especially agony that is not supposed to exist. Anyways, Ethan, another childhood friend, did what the boy was doing all the time, with Lyra.

"The name's Silver." I said silently, sitting carefully on the tree branch.

"Hilda." The girl answered, not bothering to look up.

I perked up at the sound of her name. So that's why father and that man were after her. "THE Hilda?"  
She nodded and indicated toward the boy, "Yup, and this here is N."

"N?" I scoffed. "That's a stupid name."

The boy looked up and glared at me. "Stupider then Silver?"

"Hey!" I blushed, knowing what he said but true but not really wanting to admit.

"Knock it off you two." Hilda sighed.

We both grew quiet as the wind pushing leaves across the ground became the only sound in the distance.

But that was when….

-N's POV-

The coughing had subsided and I sat up straighter even though a pain lingered in my spine.

All around nature was quiet.

Pokémon curiously peered at us from at all angles, but to me their thoughts were total silence.

I never realized how quiet the world must be for people who couldn't hear Pokémon's inner voices.

The silence was almost sickening.

But something else, broke it.

"HEY! DO YOU SEE THAT?!" A voice echoed in the distance.

"SEE WHAT?" Another ask.

I tensed up and looked down.

Three men stood directly below us, on the ground below.

One of the men pointed up at us, but the others didn't quite see.

"What are you talking about?" The third man finally said, "There is nothing up there"

We all looked over at each other, mostly to Silver.

His face shown recognition. He clenched his teeth and watched the scene below.

"I'm telling you, it's them! Right there! I can see the green of Ghetsis' son's hair!" The man claimed.

I grunted, knowing exactly who the man was.

"Ghetsis' son?" Silver whispered"and glared.

"Sh!" Hilda hushed him, and covered Silver's mouth with her hand.

"Look! I can see the red of Giovanni's son's hair!" The other guys exclaimed.

All color of Silver's face drained away.

"Giovanni?" I asked.

He looked away instantly.

"There is nothing there. Its probably just a berry!" The third man defended.

"Well," the first man began. "I guess you're right."

"I am right, now come on. Let's get going!" The man said pushing two along and out of sight.

When they were finally gone I could finally breathe again.

"Giovanni?" Hilda asked, taking her hand away.

Silver nodded slowly. "Yeah, he's my father." Then he looked up at me. "You're Ghetsis' son? Natural Harmonia Groupis?"

I nodded, "He's not my real dad. Just someone who decided to take me in."  
"Were you orphaned?" He asked, pressing further into no-go territory.

"My real mother and father died in a fire." I confessed, hiding my face in the shadows of the branches above.

-Leaf's POV-

The streets of Kanto were finally starting to clear up from all the people leaving.  
All the noise of the crowd was giving me a headache and was preventing me from thinking of where the three might have disappeared to.  
"Leaf? You okay?" Blue asked from my side.

I nodded, not wanting to give him direct eye contact.

"We will find them, I promise!" Layla smiled. Even with crutches she seemed to have kept up with us good.

I smiled a genuine smile back her, "I know we will, Layla. We just have to trust them."

She smiled wider, and laughed a little. "I know you like that N fellow."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed as my feat burned so hot that I was in need of a burn heal.  
"But, I'm sorry he's taken." She laughed a silly laugh. "White already has dibs on him, even though he is kind of cute."  
"LAYLA!" Blue exclaimed his face turning red too.

I laughed at the two. Here we were talking about a guy that I had only met months ago. A guy, that was….

I couldn't think of the word, not really wanting to let alone, say it.

"Leaf? Are you okay?" Layla asked shyly.

"What?" I was brought back to reality to realize that tears were slowly falling down my cheeks.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine."

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 6: Time to escape

Layla's POV

"So, you think they're at Silph Co.? Didn't the employees double security after Team Rocket's attack three years ago? Why would they be there?" Blue looked at me strangely.

"Well," I said, "I think we should check it out. After all, we're in Saffron City, ten minutes from the building itself. Why not make sure? It's better than checking all of Kanto cluelessly."

"Fine," Blue grunted.

I looked at him confusedly. "Do you not want to go? You seem against the idea completely."

"Well, when I went on my own journey," Blue confessed, "a boy named Red became a rival of mine. We would always battle when we met, and I would always lose. It was humiliating. So when I heard Team Rocket had infiltrated Silph Co., I saw it as my chance to beat Red at something. But he went on to shoo them out and save the facility. I was left behind as the cute kid who tried to help. So, I don't have fantastic memories about the place."

"Speaking of Red," Leaf finally spoke after being silent for a while, "Where is he? I haven't exactly seen him since that one night…"

Blue shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. He's probably somewhere. Maybe's he's even found those three already. I bet he has. It's not like he'd go and sit on top of a mountain sulking in solitude or something."

"Anyways," I broke into their conversation, "should we check out Silph Co.?"

"Whatever," Blue answered. He and Leaf led the way, and I followed behind them, moving at what speed my crutches would take me.

White's POV

After a long pause for resting, we all leaped off the tree. I looked around, curious.

"Where are we?" I asked, unable to tell.

"I confess I don't know," N said softly, "which is weird. I had memorized all the routes of Kanto when I was younger. This particular place seems different though."

I looked over at the redhead, expecting him to snap at us, and tell us where we were. But he said nothing.

The three of us walked in silence. The clusters of trees repeated themselves, making it seem like we were walking in circles.

A long time passed before a building finally came into view. The building in mention was large, roofed in red and boundried by long rows of flowers and other plants.

"No," Silver said softly. "That's the Indigo League! But if we're on this side of it…are we in Johto?"

Lyra's POV

I think I should be hired as a secret detective. Those guys didn't even know we were spying on them.

Ethan and I followed them down the street, hiding when they would turn around. They walked for a very long time. I got really tired, even.

According to Ethan, who had his Town Map open, we were walking outside of a town called Viridian City. At the end of the route, we approached a building.

"Wait," I paused, looking over at Ethan. "That looks like the Pokemon League!"

"You're right," Ethan replied. Why are those two going there?"

We continued to follow the men, who walked inside the building. I ran over, skidding to a stop when I realized that the men had stopped.

"Well, well, well," the green haired main chuckled. "If it isn't the three little traitors."

Ethan's POV

I looked ahead to where the two guys were looking. Three teens stood in shock. One had long green hair, kind of like the first guy. Another had dark brown hair wrapped in a ponytail. And the third….

"Silver!" Lyra cried, pushing through over to Silver, the redheaded bully. I don't know why she seemed to like him so much, that guy was mean!

"Lyra!" I ran over. Our cover had been blown, anyways.

"Hey! You two are those kids from before!" The Team Rocket boss yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

Lyra giggled. "We were spying on you," she replied in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes. Lyra….

The girl with brown hair whispered something to the guy with green hair, and the two ran off. Realizing the situation, Silver followed them quickly.

"Hey!" the Team Rocket boss cried, running after the three. Lyra and I were left behind with the other man.

"Shadow Triad!" he called. At once, three men teleported over to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"These two are proving to be annoying. Get rid of them."

"Understood."

The man walked off, and the three other guys turned to us. In a flash of light, I could see we weren't in the Indigo league. Instead, we were thrown into a large body of water.

"We hope never to see you two again," they growled, disappearing right after.

Blue's POV

We walked over to the towering building. The doors were closed tight, with men guarding them ever so closely.

"Excuse me," I said, walking over. "What's with all of this security?"

The man laughed. "Haven't you heard, kid? Team Rocket returned about a year ago, attacking Johto. If they're back, our building is vulnerable, especially since that Red boy is missing. I don't know anyone who could stand up to them. And apparently, news is spreading that some group from Unova has joined forces with them. So they're stronger than before! It's up to us to guard our beloved Silph Co. There's no one left to do it for us."

I gritted my teeth. I felt a soft squeeze of my hand, and saw Leaf looking over at me, concerned.

"Thank you, sir. We'll be going now."

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: Trapped

-Red's POV-

I always enjoyed the sweet silence of Mt. Silver. It was where I could be myself, be able to just unwind and relax without being judged.

And it was the one place where Blue dared never going. But also, if Blue couldn't' make it up the mountain. Then that means Green couldn't either. No, her name is no longer Green.

Ever since Blue and I were captured by Giovanni Green has never been the same. She always seemed to avoid us.

A week after that little incident, her face began to appear all around town on wanted posters. It made no sense.

Leaf was no longer that little girl I knew in trainer school. The little girl that was always bullied, was a teenager who could stand on her own.

Leaf, what happed at that time, against Giovanni?

Why couldn't me or Blue protect you?

-Silver's POV-

Lyra.  
Why did you come?

It was not safe.

Why?

As Hilda, N, and I ran for our lives. Those weird shadowy people attacked Lyra and Ethan.  
If they hurt them, I'll never forgive my father.

Especially if there is one single scratch on my Lyra.

"Silver, focus!" I heard Hilda yell.

Focus.

She was right.

Even she was weak, she was right.

I couldn't worry about Lyra at the moment. She was strong, she could handle herself.

"Right." I answered simply and picked up the pace.

N and Hilda were surprising light on their feet.  
"Wait! STOP!" A security guard exclaimed as we burst through the gates that lead from the Pokémon league to Kanto.

"STOP THEM!" The green haired man, that looks a lot like N and worked with my father, shouted at the guard.

More guards appeared, blocking our only hope of escape.

Trapped.

That's what we were.

Trapped.

N, Hilda, and I, were trapped.

The security guards had already cut off our only way of escape and there was no turning back. Going back meant, surrendering.

I'll never surrender, NEVER! Surrendering is for weak people.

"What should we do?" Hilda asked as we ran, getting nearer and nearer to our blocked exit.

"Have any ideas, Silver?" N asked.

Ideas? How could he ask such a stupid thing?

If I had any ideas, I would have shared them by now.  
But no, I had no ideas.

We were truly, trapped.

-Leaf's POV-

Blue sure can be stubborn sometimes.

"Blue, I'm sure we will find them." I said, hugging him from behind.

He gently kissed the tops of my hands, "I know Leaf, I know."

"Guys, look." Layla said in shock, pointing to one of the large screens of the side of a building.

Both Blue and I looked up.

I gasped.

"We have breaking news, here at the Pokémon league." A newscaster reported on the screen. "It appears that the two men that held the assembly about the term 'Pokémon liberation' has been sighted by the Pokémon league. Not only that, there seems to be three teens running from them."

One by one, N's, White's, and that red headed boy's pictures appear.

"It is unclear the identity of these three teens. But we will keep you updated. Over out." The screen then went black and then returned to the usual run of ads.

"Found them." Layla said silently.

-Rosa's POV-

"You seem to be very powerful, if you got all the way to this point." Iris, the new champion complemented.  
"Thanks, but save your chit chat for later. Preferably after the battle." I smirked, reaching for my dear Pokémon partner from my bag.

"Oh really?" Iris smirked also. "Then let's get this battle over with. And finally see who the new champion will be."

The battle between the two of us was long and rough.

But only one of us could come out on top.

And that one that won.

Was me.

-N's POV-

Silver seemed unfocused, and confused.

"Silver! Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

We were getting closer to the blocked off exit and the admins and grunts would soon be on top of us.

Silver grunted, "No, I don't know."  
I looked around frantically, there had to be some sort of escape.

But like Silver, I had nothing.

Instead one idea had struck me.  
Who was that guy and girl, that recognized Silver.

And why was he surprised when he saw them?

-Leaf's POV-

We ran as fast as we could and Layla wobbled as fast as she could, toward the building known as the Pokémon league.

But by the time we got there, we were too late.

The building was deserted, not a single living person in sight.

"We're too late….." Layla said in defeat.  
I looked around, there was no sign of anyone ever being there.  
We really were too late.

-Rosa's POV-

"Mom! I'm home!" I exclaimed, walking in my house.

There was no reply. "Mom?"  
Still nothing but silence.

"MOM!" The bag that hung on my shoulder slipped and fell to the ground.

"MOM!" I screamed, running through the house.

There was sign of the lady I called mother, but there were signs of other people.

As I looked closer, the house was a mess.

"MOM!" After a while of searching I gave up, curling up into a ball and sobbing.

Hilda and N were in Kanto, mom was missing. Bianca was working for Professor Juniper, and Cheren was a gym leader now. There was only one person.

I fumbled with the small device on my wrist, looking through the list of people.

When I found the one person I had left I hit the call button.

The device rang a few times and then a face filled the screen.

"Hello?" the face answered.

"Hugh, I need your help." I said simply.

He sighed, "I'll be there."

I ended the call, and forced myself to stand.

Then came the sound of winds beating from outside, then there was footsteps.

A boy I knew appeared in the door way, his spikey blue hair almost touching the top of the doorway.

"You called?" He smirked.

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 8: Caught, again.

White's POV

I groaned. Caught, again?

This time however, I wasn't able to have the comforts of being accompanied by familiar faces. I was alone, in a dark place, empty of anything and everything.

I shivered. Boy, this place was cold. Then again, I was only wearing a

tank top and a vest, so, I was likely to get cold, I guess.

I could hear the sounds of voices from outside. What was happening?

Thinking back on it, everything had happened so fast, I'd never really gotten a chance to think about it. One thing led to another from the moment we'd arrived in Kanto.

I pieced together what I could. Ghetsis had given up on Unova, I suppose. He went off to find the next vulnerable region. Maybe that's what Zinzolin and his troops had been here for, back almost a month ago.

From what Layla had told me, back when we'd traveled together, Kanto had been under attack of the malicious Team Rocket, almost three years ago. A trainer by the name of Red had somehow defeated them, assisted by Blue and Leaf. Recently, Team Rocket had reborn, under different leaders, and had been crushed by some new trainers from Johto.

It was coincidence, I guess, that both Team Plasma and Team Rocket had failed in their goals twice. Maybe they had taken that commonality and formed an alliance? But what could they be planning?

Blue's POV

My heart thumped. Where could those three be?

Had they escaped, or had they been caught?

"Excuse me," I said, walking over to a security guard. "I heard that three teenagers had been running away from that man from the liberation speech. Can you tell me anything about it?"

The man looked over, with a hint of triumph in his expression.

"Well, kid, I don't know about those three, but I could see it in their eyes that they were bad news. They had trouble written all over them. So, when that man cried 'STOP THEM!' I did what I could. We, my buddy and I, barricaded the exit, and those three were arrested by the green haired man. I wonder, though, what his motives were. Was he a member of that International Police force?"

I looked frantically at Leaf, who looked back with equal panic. Both of us couldn't speak for a moment.

"Do you know where that man took them?" Layla finally asked.

"No. I mean, they exited the building, to the right" and he pointed, "but I don't know past that."

"Okay, thankyou," Leaf nodded to the man, and we headed for the door.

"Wait a second," The man called out after us. "You, the girl with the brown hair. Aren't you that kid on all those wanted posters?"

Layla's POV

"Run," Blue whispered to me and Leaf. I was confused, though I did my best to keep up. For some reason, that security guard was chasing us. Did he think Leaf was a criminal? Why?

After a while, I think Leaf and Blue noticed how far behind I was. They stopped and waited for me, then turned for the 'forest' on our side. Hiding within the trees, we waited for the guard to pass, and return for the Indigo League.

"Leaf," I said quietly, "what were they talking about?"

Leaf turned away, a frown planted on her face. Blue didn't look very comfortable either. I didn't dare press on.

After a while, we got up, moving down the path. This road was opposite that leading from Viridian City, on the other side of the Indigo League. I had never been here before, and I wasn't sure about where I was, either. Everything surrounding me was new.

The doctor, about a week ago, had warned me not to do anything reckless. Yet here I was, doing something completely dangerous.

"So," Blue said, after a very long moment of complete silence. "This is Mt. Silver."

Lyra's POV

I gasped for breath. What was happening? Some guys just threw us in the ocean? Does that even make sense?

Believe me, that actually happened (For some reason, people don't tend to believe me much. I don't know why).

Anyways, Ethan and I treaded across the water. Reaching into my now soaked bag, I pulled out a pokéball.

"Feraligatr, come out!" I cried, welcoming my partner. Feraligatr jumped out onto the waves.

"Feraligatr, do you mind if we ride on your back?" I asked kindly. Feraligatr nodded, and we climbed aboard.

With Feraligatr's help, we swam across the sea, until we reached some island thingy. As soon as we stepped foot on land, I fell down, taking a rest. Ethan sat down beside me.

"Lyra," he said, "are you okay?"

"Fine," I answered. "Why?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. He seems to do that a lot when we talk.

"I don't know," he said, in a funny way. "We were just teleported into the sea! And you're all calm!"

"Well, why should I panic? I say take things nice and easy."

"Lyra, you worry me sometimes."

Ethan's POV

Boy, Lyra could be thick-headed sometimes. Still, I was impressed with her cool and calm nature. I, on the other hand, was freaking out. Then again, this action-y stuff was new to me, and not to Lyra. After all, she had stopped Team Rocket recently, along with Silver.

Silver. That guy…

He turned a nice word into one that made me shiver when I heard it. He was creepy, rude, bossy, mean, and everything not nice. In fact, when Lyra first met him, he pushed her on the ground! I saw it with my eyes! Bully!

Yet Lyra manages to like him and be his friend. Why?

This time, when I saw him, he wasn't full of hatred like usual. He seemed, different. Concerned?

Nah, that wasn't like him. But he seemed a little off. Worried, maybe.

I wonder who those other two guys were, and why they were with Silver. Were they bullies too?

I could just feel it. Feel that I wasn't going to get answers anytime soon.

And I was sure I was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 9: Father

-N's POV-

Cold and darkness wrapped around me like a blanket.

I shivered, trying to warm myself up.

"Hilda, Silver?" I called out to the darkness, but only to be replied with an echo.

"HILDA!" I shouted, nothing but an echo still.

I grew quiet, I really was alone. But that was when light filled the room.

And a man stood in the doorway.  
"My, my, my, you just don't go down easily do you? Natural Harmonia Groupis?" The man said, sending chills running up and down my spine.

"Father?" I spoke silently.

He laughed, "Its Ghetis to you now, you abomination."

-Silver's POV-

We were caught, but at least we hadn't surrendered. That would have been worse.

I sat in a hard wooden chair, blindfolded, and my hands tied behind my back.

"Hilda? N?" I called out, only to be answered by the echo of my own voice.

"HILDA! N!" I exclaimed.

No answer.

My muscles grew tense under my cloths, I was alone.

I always hated being alone.

Slowly tears slid out from under the blindfold and streaked down my face.

I let out a muffled sob.

I hated being alone. I hated the dark.

I began to tremble as sobs forced their way out of my throat.

"N! HILDA!" I screamed.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING ALONE!" I SCREAMED! I couldn't help myself. Everything I felt just seemed to pour out.

Sobs racked my body as I sort of sagged forward.

The echo of a door sliced through the air.

I immediately tried to stop all signs of my outburst.

"You weak and ignorant fool!" A voice scorned.

"Father." I cried, knowing exactly who the voice was too well.

"Silver, I always hated you, you know that?" Giovanni confessed.

"Father…." I began.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, making chills running up and down my spine. He never spoke to me such a way.

"Father, please." I tried again.

He laughed, "Silver. Silver. Silver. Silver. You are too much. Too funny. Too ignorant. Too…..Weak." By the tone of his voice, I could tell he was smirking when he said the w-word at the end.

"Father, I just….." I tried.

"Silver, that is enough. You are acting ridiculous. That is enough." He said.

"Giovanni." I said, gritting my teeth, "I've always hated you too."

"Good-bye Silver." He said, followed by the sound of a closing door.

I was alone. All alone.  
In the dark and cold, I was all alone.

-Rosa's POV-

"Two tickets to Kanto, please." Hugh asked the lady at the front desk of the subway.

"Alright sir, your train leaves in twenty minutes. Enjoy!" She forced a fake smile.

"Thanks." Hugh said dryly, gingerly taking the tickets from the lady.

I watched the boy that was my rival during my journey as he headed toward me.

"Here." He passed a small white piece of paper.

"Thanks." I answered, taking the ticket from him.

"You hungry?" Hugh asked.

I nodded, not wanting to make direct eye contact.  
"Rosa, don't be sad. Everything will be fine." He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I know," I sighed. "Its just….." There were no words that could quite describe what I felt.

"Wait, here. I'm going to go get food." He stood up and smirked. "And when I get back, you better be the regular happy Rosa."  
I smiled silently to myself as he walked away.

'I'm coming to find you Hilda.' I thought to myself. 'Everything will be alright then. Right?'

"Are you Rosa, by any chance?" A man walked up and asked.

"Huh?" I said out instinct because I was unfocused when he asked.

"Are you Rosa?" He said again, this time holding up a picture of me.

"Y-yes?" I answered shyly.

"Fantastic, that makes my job easier." He smirked, grabbing my arm.  
"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as I tried to pull away.

"My boss would like a word with you." He explained.

"HUGH! HUGH!" I screamed, trying to pull my arm away from the man.

"Now, now Rosa. There is no need to be so hasty. Just relax, by orders I am no supposed to harm you." The man lifted my arm up high shooting pain into my shoulder.

"HUGH!" I screamed, as tears of pain began to roll down my cheeks.

"ROSA!" Hugh finally answered. At the sight of me he dropped the two hot dogs he had bought and raced toward me. "LET HER GO!"

"I don't think so," The man smirked, pulling out something from his pocket.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed, trying to stop the man.

Hugh went dead silent as he fell to the floor, unmoving.

-Leaf's POV-

The security at the Pokémon league, recognized me. HE RECOGNIZED ME!  
I knew I should have worn a disguise!

"Leaf," Layla said quietly. "What were they talking about?"

I let out a sigh. "It's a long story, Layla." I frowned as both Blue and I were uncomfortable with her asking.

She stayed quiet, almost satisfied with my answer.

"So," Blue said, after a very long moment of complete silence. "This is Mt. Silver."

I nodded, "Yeah, Red should be at the top."

"Yeah, sulking most likely." Blue crossed his arms, with a look of disgust.

"Blue, don't be that way." I said.

He grumbled a little, then sighed. "Fine, but only for you."

I smiled, "Thank you." And hugged him.  
He laughed a little then hug me back. "Come on lets go see Red."

-Red's POV-

"What do you three want?" I asked as three trainers I least expected to appear.

"Red, we need your help." Green said silently.

"What for?" I asked, glaring at them.

"N, White, and some red-haired guy had been kidnapped by Team Rocket." Blue answered for Green.

"I wasn't talking to you. _Gary_…" I snapped at him.

"Its Blue, _Red_!" HE snapped back. "And I wasn't talking to you either!"

"Well it sure sounded like it was towards me." I smirked, crossing my arms.  
"Stop. Now." Green tried saying but it was futile.

"Maybe I was talking to that rock behind you." Blue spat.

"Like that rock would ever listen to a baka like you?!" I spat back.

"ENOUGH!" Layla exclaimed.

We all looked to her in surprise.

"Enough, N, White, and the red-haired kid are missing! We have to find them! SO quit you're bickering!" She shouted at us.

We all grew quiet, we never heard her that loud.

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 10: Imprisonment

Hugh's POV

I groaned, pain shooting about my body as I managed to get up.

Everything had happened so fast, I wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Rosa…

How was she? I knew she was in trouble, and there wasn't much I could do. I didn't know where she was. For that matter, I wasn't sure where even I was.

I looked around. Darkness was my sole company in this place.

I quieted my breathing, to hear around me. If there were any noises, they were faint. After a while of this, I began to hear a voice.

"Are the targets ready?" the voice asked.

"Well, we aren't sure. Thing is, there are so many meddling trainers, we aren't sure when to fire the attack. I have orders from Mr. Ghetsis himself to keep them locked until we have all those kids in one place. According to him, Kyrem's Glaciate is hard to control, especially at the intensity he wants it to attack at. So we're waiting for all those trainers to be here."

"Huh. Well, how many trainers have they caught already?"

"Hilda, N, Silver, and Rosa. That makes four. Maybe five, if .they decide to get rid of that other kid too, Hugh, was it? The one who has a Quillfish on his head."

My heart began to thump wildly. Ghetsis was here? And he planned on killing us?

White's POV

Arms tied back and ankles tied together, I couldn't really do anything but sit there. To my advantage, however, the grunts were blabbermouths, and shared news every chance they got. So, I was filled in.

For example, when a kid with navy blue hair was caught, I found out pretty quick.

Mainly, I sat silently, trying to find out what was happening, and this was how I spent those miserable hours.

But then it happened.

The sounds of a sobbing girl echoed nearby. I peered over, trying to see who the girl was, when the voices of two men clued me in.

"Quiet," one of the men ordered.

"Let me go," the girl pleaded. My heart skipped a beat. The voice was oddly familiar.

"No! Why would we do that? We spent a long time looking for you, Rosa. We aren't going to just let you go." The other snapped.

Rosa?!

"ROSA! ROSA!" I cried. I flailed about, trying to loosen the ropes, with no luck.

"Hilda?!" Rosa cried back. "Let my sister go, you fiends!"

The men laughed. "Well, thing is, I think letting you go would be easier on us. We'd be fired, or worse, if Hilda was freed. I think she might be the person he wants to kill the most, if N hasn't taken that spot already."

Lyra's POV

Ethan and I strolled the island, looking for some sort of building or something. My pokegear calls weren't the best here, so I guessed this place was far from the rest of Kanto

I got bored, fast.

"Hey, Ethan. Want to play a game?" I suggested, looking over my shoulder.

"We should worry about getting to the main lands of Kanto first," he said, shaking his head. He walked ahead, over to a man dressed in a lab coat.

"Excuse me," Ethan said, " Can you tell us where we are?"

The man smiled. "Why, you're on One Island!"

"Where's that?"

The man pulled out a map of Kanto, pointing out some small specks in the corner.

"One Island is one of a group of islands off the coast of Kanto. It's a quiet place, where not many people live. Why? Are you trying to get back to the mainland?"

I nodded. "We got….off course, I guess."

"Alright. If you go down, over to that port, you'll see a man standing by a boat. He'll be happy to take you back to Kanto. I think you'll need a Tri-Pass, though. Here-" he handed Ethan a card from his pocket. "-and if you need any more help, you can come visit me in the Pokemon Center. I'll probably be fiddling with some gadget or something, I usually am. My name's Celio, by the way."

"Thanks Celio," I said, waving as we walked away.

Blue's POV

The walk down the mountain was long and uncomfortable. Red walked quite a distance from us, not daring to look over or even smile. His frown was so fixtured it appeared frozen to his face.

Leaf and I helped Layla walk down the mountain, placing one of her arms around each of our shoulders. Even she was silent, thinking of what, I don't know.

I looked around, trying to calm my nerves. That was a wasted effort. My mind raced over all the different things happening as I walked with ease. N, Silver, and Hilda were in deep trouble, and we had no leads on them.

I looked over at Red again, who pulled out his phone. Turning it on, he found himself flooded with texts, calls, and other notifications. His eyes squinted as he peered over the screen of his phone.

"No," he whispered, hands shaking.

Leaf looked over. "What's wrong?"

"I know where your friends are. And if we don't rescue them fast, they're doomed."


	11. Chapter 11

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 11: We all fall down

-Red's POV-

I pulled out my cellular device and turned it on. Being at the very top of Mt. Silver you don't get much cell service.

I let out a sigh as it powered on.

A handful of texts and missed calls appeared on the screen, mainly from my mother. She was always worried. But one, caught my attention.

It was a new picture text message that I would have just now received.  
One from an unidentified number.

I quietly opened the text, "No." I whispered to myself as my hands shook and eyes widened as I looked at the picture.

A boy with long green hair, a girl with long auburn brown hair, a boy with red hair, a girl with lighter than the other girl's hair in the shape of doughnuts, and a boy with spikey blue hair, all sat back to back tied up, blindfolded, gaged, and bloody.

A single message appeared at the bottom of the text.

"Come and get them, Red.  
-G"

Leaf looked over. "What's wrong?"  
"I know where your friends are. And if we don't rescue them fast, they're doomed." I confessed.

-Leaf's POV-

Red held up his phone to show the three of us what he was so shocked about.

All three of us let out a gasp in unison.  
N, Hilda, Silver, and two weird looking trainers all were tied up, blindfolded, gaged, and bloody.

"White." Layla cried.

Blue's eyes immediately flickered to the bottom of the text, as he let out a growl. "Giovanni."  
"I know right." Red said and he flipped his phone shut.

"What are we going to do?" Layla asked with eyes of innocence and concern.

"Isn't it obvious?" I smirked. "We're going to save them of course."

-Rosa's POV-

I swear I heard Hilda. They had Hilda.

"Hilda?!" I cried. "Let my sister go, you fiends!"  
The men laughed. "Well, thing is, I think letting you go would be easier on us. We'd be fired, or worse, if Hilda was freed. I think she might be the person he wants to kill the most, if N hasn't taken that spot already."

N. N was that green haired guy that came to stay with us after all those weeks in the hospital. He was the guy that made Hilda go to Kanto in the first place. What did he have to do with Ghetsis?

"N's here?" I asked, trying to break free from the two men.

"'Course." One of the man answer, ash they both tightened their grips on my arms.

"Why?" The question was one that could send the whole world into panic, why?

Both of the men smirked. "Didn't you know? Mister N is the son of Ghetsis."

N? N was the son of that horrible man?  
HILDA WAS IN LOVE WITH HER ENEMY'S SON?!  
"What?" It was unbelievable, too unbelievable to be true.

"You're lying." I remarked, trying again to escape.

Both of the men let out a haughty laugh as their grip proved to be as steady as stone.

"That's what you think, princess."  
"I want to see my sister." I requested.

At the sound of my voice they both grew dead silent.

"Not a chance." One said while the other said. "No way."  
I let out a sigh, "Fine, do with me as you will. Just….. STAY AWAY FROM HILDA!" I screamed as I broke from their grip and sprinted down the hall.

-N's POV-

"Where are they?!" Ghetsis shouted at me.

I was on my hands and knees, doubled over, coughing. It almost felt like I was going to cough up my lungs, blood was already dripping past my lips and onto the floor in front of me.

"I won't…." I coughed. "Tell you."

"N. N. N. Natural, Harmonia, Groupis." He smirked a slow mad smile. "You better tell me where those Kanto and Jhoto trainers are, or you're pretty little Hilda, won't be so pretty anymore."  
"I….. Won't tell you…." I managed to say as pain overtook my body. "And I won't let you, TOUCH HER!" I stood and faced my father, as my body screamed for me to stop, and just lay down. To take a nap.

Ghetsis was caught off guard as he stumbled back.

"Leave her alone" I seethed, "If you touch her, I will kill you."  
Those ten words send my father laughing like a mad hyena. "Who says?"

"I say." I replied, standing and facing him.

-Silver's POV-

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Mother called as we played a game of hide and seek.

I tried my best to contain my childish laughter. I was in the best hiding spot, one she would never think of.

Only if I knew that was an ultimate mistake.

I stayed in that hiding spot all day long. With only the sound of my mother's frantic voice. "Silver, this is not a game anymore! Where are you?"  
I tried my best to scream, to reach out to her.  
But I was stuck. My hiding spot had turned into my own trap.

"MOTHER!" I screamed a shrill childish voice. "MOTHER HELP ME!"  
She heard me, panicked footsteps raced to in front of where I was as hands tried to pry open the door in front of me.

"Mommy!"

The door was pried open and my mother's face appeared, as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Silver…." She lifted me up out of the little cubby I was in and brought me into a hug. "Don't ever make me worry like that again, Silver."  
"I won't mother, I promise, I won't." I cried, hugging her back.

But that was the past, this is the present. My mother was not here to hold me, to tell me everything will be fine.

Instead I sat in a dark dank room that chilled me to my bones and made me shiver under my thin layers of cloths.

That was when I heard a commotion coming from the other side of my door.

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 12: Time to escape

Layla's POV

At last, we'd reached the bottom of the mountain. I followed behind Blue, Leaf, and Red, all of which were running at full speed.

"Layla," Leaf said, turning around, "I don't think you should keep with us. I can see you're having trouble keeping up, and knowing Giovanni, you're not going to be safe. He could kill you."

I had been half-expecting this for a while, but it hurt to hear nonetheless. I looked over at her, unable to find the words to describe my feelings.

"I…I have to. White did so much for me. I can't leave her…"

"Layla," Leaf frowned, "look. I know you want to repay her, but not everyone's a hero. White is a great trainer, and even she fell. I'm not doubting you, but, come on, see reason. You're injured."

"So?" I glared at her. "Is it so easy for you to go and charge in? You're a wanted thief. Besides, why are _you_ going? N? He's your friend, Leaf, and I know you liked him a lot. Just like that, White is one of my heroes. A wonderful friend. She did everything she could for me. I have to repay her, even if it takes me to my grave."

Leaf stared at me for a moment, silently, before turning back ahead.

All of us walked in silence after that. I looked around, from the trees, to the flat path, to the two guys dressed in an odd uniform…

My eyes froze as I looked at them. Something about them was sketchy…

As I continued to stare, one of them turned towards us. His eyes widened, and he immediately turned to his comrade.

"Hey, get Mr. Giovanni on the line. I think we've found them."

White's POV

I heard the sounds of screaming and running.

"ROSA!" I screamed. As if on cue, Rosa ran into the place I'd been tied up.

"Hilda!" she cried. Untying my bands, the two of us ran for it.

The pain of running seared through my body, but I ignored it as I paced forward. Rosa kept up well, and the two of us cleared our minds of anything and everything.

"What the devil is going on?" a voice roared. I skidded to a stop as Ghetsis appeared, not more than five feet from us.

"Rosa! Other way!"

We ran the opposite path, pushing through two clueless grunts and reaching an opening in the cavern like place we were in. Silver sat there, tied to a chair, and appearing to be in extreme pain.

"H-Hilda…" he mumbled. "Get me out of this cursed place."

"Can you walk?" I asked, untying him. He nodded slowly.

The three of us exited, looking next for N.

_After N, we could all get out. _I thought, feeling a surge of hope. But we couldn't find him.

"Excuse me," I asked a grunt, "can you tell me where N is?"

"Sure. He's right down the hall."

"Thanks," I called, racing past him.

"Hey-wait! I thought you were a grunt! Get back here!"

Blue's POV

"Guys?" Layla said, worry flooding her tone. "I suggest we run…on three…two…

"ONE!"

The four of us ran ahead, not sure why.

I turned behind us, to see ourselves being chased by some Rocket Grunts. Oh, joy…

Layla did what she could to keep up, but I could see she was having trouble. Her pace slowed down.

"Layla, you can do it! Keep running!" I cried.

"I…can't!" Layla fell down, catching her breath. The grunts caught up, grabbing her by the arms, and throwing the crutches a good deal back.

"No!" I ran over, pushing the men with whatever force I had, which wasn't much, seeing as I was tired.

My push did nothing to them. They laughed, and almost in an instant a man teleported to them, and the lot disappeared, Layla with them.

"Layla!"

"Blue, focus!" Red ordered. "If those men found us, Giovanni knows where we are. He'll send out more men to attack us as well."

"Red, have a heart! Layla was in the hospital almost a week ago! She doesn't have the strength to hold them off. She's in big trouble, compared with the picture you showed us of the others."

"There's nothing we can do now. If we get caught, we won't be able to help the rest. Besides, Layla's never done anything against Team Rocket. They wouldn't hurt her for being associated with us. It's us they're after, and we'll be in a worse shape than Layla if we don't move."

Hugh's POV

The sounds of screaming and panic echoed around me. A headache formed, one I didn't think would leave me for a while. People were moving around right and left, and all I could do was sit there and look dazed.

I tried to stand, ignoring all the pain my body decided to throw at me. I raised my right foot, and set it again, starting to walk.

"Hey!" a voice cried. "I thought you were a grunt! Get back here!"

A large cluster of people dashed past me. One of them stopped to stare at me, joy filling her expression as she did so.

"Hugh!" Rosa cried, giving me a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Not the best," I admitted. "let's get out of here."

Lyra's POV

"Ethan, are we there yet?" I moaned, stretching for the billionth time.

"Not yet, Lyra," came the reply. I groaned.

"But I'm bored!" I opened the door, and walked over to Ethan, who stood on the deck.

Ethan didn't answer me. In fact, it was like he was ignoring me! Like he was thinking about something else! Useless!

"Ethan," I said after a while. "Do you think Silver and those other guys are okay?"

"I don't care," he answered, turning away. Sheesh, what was with him?

I heard a long, loud blare from the ship. It looked like we stopped.

"Yes!" I cried. I ran off the ship, down the port, and into the city. A large 'Welcome To Vermillion City' sign was in front of me.

"Ethan, where do we go now?" I looked over at the party pooper, who walked over, head drooped.

"I can give you a suggestion," some guy in a weird uniform said, walking over. "The Plasmatic Rocket hideout sounds like a fun place."


End file.
